


Crushing on a Dime

by MaLady335



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted, Crushes, Don’t copy to another site, Interrogation, Jazz did not sign up for this, M/M, Rarepair, Tortue, Vortex is depressed, and failed, down in the dumps because no one gets his kinks, falls in love with the first person to show any interest in him and his kinks, not knowing how feelings do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Vortex is feeling in the dumps and doesn't know why. Jazz is captured by the Decepticon's and is up to be tortured by Vortex. Hi-jinks ensues.





	Crushing on a Dime

**Author's Note:**

> Had a nagging idea and a few spare hours. It's not edited so I apologize for any mistakes and please let me know about them so I can correct them.

Vortex was heading into interrogation. They had picked up an Autobot Solstice they didn’t have any files on. Most likely he was just a regular grunt like most of the other speedy bots but even grunts can have the occasionally good intel. 

Though Onslaught told him to do it to ‘hone his skills’ Vortex huffed. His interrogation and torture skills were just fine…..his spark just wasn’t in it anymore. He’s started to realize that while they were still fun it was a hollow kind of fun that just left him feeling empty afterwards. None of his gestalt got what he was saying but knew something was up with him due to the bond and his moping around.

And under normal circumstances having a defenseless rookie all to himself for as long as he wanted would get him out of the deepest slump. But now…..it just felt like he was going in for a small fix knowing he would be right back where he was now if not feeling worse afterwards.

Once the door opened though all those depressing thoughts were repressed and the confident in control Decepticon interrogator and master of torture came out. Walking in he gave the Autobot a long stare. He was strung up, hanging from his wrists, pede tips just barely grazing the floor. Just like he liked them.

The bot before him was rather lovely looking, a well sculpted face, cute little sensory horns, a memorizingly jutting hood, lovely contrasts of white, black, red and blue. He will look absolutely beautiful when he’s covered in energon, scratches, burns, and ex-venting so loudly his fans will be screeching from the effort to keep his fame cool.

Moving around the bot to reach his table of equipment he kept their visors locked. It was important to establish dominance early. Vortex coolly fingered at his tools, leaning on the table nonchalantly. He tilted his helm curiously. Grabbing something discretely he kept it behind his back as he approached.

He started with a whistle, unbalancing him would be a good start, “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in the Autobots. If you were on our side there’d be a line of mechs ready to take care of you.”

The bot’s visor flashed before his stoic expression morphed into a smile, “OH really? And I’d bet you know exactly how to take care o’ me huh?” That response made Vortex pause, “I can tell you are the kind of mech who knows exactly how to use a whip and prod aren’t ya?” 

A weird feeling started building up in Vortex’s chassis, “You know I’ve always wanted a mech who had those sorts of inclinations but you just can’t find them in the Autobots. I had to get captured just to get some time with someone such as yourself.” He pulled up his pede so it traced up Vortex’s struts and over his hips.

A fire was flowing from the contract and Vortex had to take a step back in order to escape it. That strange feeling in his chassis grew stronger and became overwhelming when the mech winked his visor and blew him a kiss.

He doesn’t know exactly how but he found himself running down the halls towards Onslaught’s office. His spark spinning painfully and he needed to tell Onslaught immediately. Pounding on the door for a seemingly endless amount of time it eventually slide open with Onslaught staring down at him with an expression of mixed fury and concern.

“What in Unicron’s name has you so flustered? It feels like your sparks about ready to burst out of your chasis.” Onslaught asked as he moved out of the way to let Vortex in.

Vortex was visibly shaking, his visor gleaming, his vents were ragged. He put out a servo to steady himself as he sat down in front of Onslaught’s desk. His legs feeling weak with his spark flaring so much.

After a deep in-vent he was able to remember how to talk, “It was my mark, a pretty little mech. Looked so breakable and like a good time. But then he….he said he wanted it, that he LIKED the things I liked.” He paused to notice his shaking servos, “It made my spark feel too big and my frame felt like it was on fire…...I just couldn’t handle it and got out of there before…...well I don’t know but something bad probably.”

Looking up Onslaught was giving him the most deadpan expression he’d ever seen before, “…….Vortex...that’s…….you got a crush. Everyone gets those.” Onslaught’s face shifted into shock, “Wait have you NEVER had a crush before?”

Vortex countered his shock with confusion, “No it’s not a crush……...a crush is like when you look at someone and think they look nice but would look even better if you bloodied them up a bit. Crushes don’t cause your spark to have weird feelings or building heat in your frame or strange uncontrollable thoughts and urges to touch someone and do what they want.”

Onslaught ran his palm over his face in exasperation before yelling, “VORTEX THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT A CRUSH IS.”

“….Oh,” Vortex paused in thought, “So what should I do….should I bring him energon treats? Mixmaster’s are the best. I think I’ll bring him some.” Vortex stood to most likely get said treats.

“Vortex you can’t just court who you’re gonna interrogate. That’s entirely against protocol and Soundwave will have his fist so far up your tailpipe the instant you don’t give him any information you’ll put the whole gestalt in danger.”

Vortex however wasn’t listening and just humming away as he subspaced a box of Onslaught’s goodies. “Huh? Oh well I’ve got a prisoner to get back to. Sorry to worry you about nothing.” He waved back at Onslaught as he left.

The frustrated groan went ignored by Vortex. He had a new pep in his step as he headed back down to the interrogation cells. This had been what he was missing. He never had anyone who liked the same stuff he did. That’s why it started to feel so hollow and pointless.

When he reached the cell he was quite excited to see that pretty little Solstice waiting for him. He didn’t even register that the door was unlocked till he went in and saw the bot was no longer hanging from the ceiling. Scanning the room his visor locked onto the scalpel he’d dropped in his haste to flee the scene.

Well not only was he not gonna be able to give him these goodies but he was gonna have both Onslaught and Soundwave pissed at him for losing a source of intel.

Although……

_________________________________________

It was several months since Jazz had escaped. He was honestly surprised he had startled the helo so badly he dropped the scalpel right at his pedes. It had made for a fun story.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had just came in from patrol holding a box. “Hey Jazz I think this is for you.” Bumblebee said walking towards him.

“It’s already been scanned as safe and is addressed to ‘the Autobot Solstice with the nice colors and hood’.” Smokescreen snickered.

With a confused expression he took it from him. He waited to walk some distance away to open it. Inside was a box of energon goodies with a note.

‘Hey here’s my comm. If you ever wanna get together and have a good time. Hope you like energon goodies. These are hands down some of the best. Hear from you soon Vortex.’

Jazz sighed what did he do to deserve this mess?


End file.
